


Nothing To Do, But You

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team get trapped in the past with nothing to do, but wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Do, But You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for fredbassett who gave the prompt “lazy”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Stephen yawned and leaned further back against the tree. It really was beautiful here, a view most people could never hope to witness, but it was also a lot more exciting in theory than reality.

Connor and Abby had wandered off, with some of Ryan's team for company, which had rather dampened Connor's skinny dipping idea. Cutter was busy talking to Claudia about the fauna. And Stephen and Ryan were guarding the anomaly site, waiting for it to reopen.

“Could be worse,” Ryan observed. “At least there are no dinosaurs.”

“Not much of anything,” said Stephen. Then he closed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up to reveal a slither of skin across his stomach.

“Late night?” Ryan asked.

Stephen glared at Ryan. “My boyfriend was feeling frisky until the early hours.”

“Frisky?” Ryan asked through a startled laugh. “What are you, my grandmother?”

“I really hope not,” Stephen said as a shudder went through him. “Otherwise I'm going to have to rethink our whole relationship.”

“Is that so?” Ryan leaned down, pulled Stephen into a vicious kiss, hand moving down to push against Stephen's crotch and then he just as quickly stepped away.

Stephen, too dazed to speak, merely slumped against the tree. Ryan just smirked and turned around, wriggling his arse as he moved, to take up his position at the anomaly site again. He loved it when Stephen was feeling so obviously lazy – it meant he had permission to do whatever he wanted and Stephen wouldn't object.

And the minute Claudia and Cutter were out of sight, Stephen was going to find out exactly how imaginative Ryan could get.


End file.
